A crazy thing called love
by LaureneGleek
Summary: Fiction Klaine. Une sorte de Roméo et Juliette revisité. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

A crazy thing colled love...

Introduction

Lima, une petite ville au beau milieu de l'Ohio. La vie y semble paisible, tout le monde se connait et s'apprécie. Tout le monde... Excepté deux familles. En effet, les Hummel-Hudson et les Anderson se livrent une "guerre" sans merci depuis de nombreuses années. Certains pensent que ces deux familles très aisées se haïssent pour des raisons financières. Effectivement, les Hummel-Hudson et les Anderson sont les deux plus grands empires financiers de tout l'Ohio. D'après les rumeurs, ils se disputeraient la première place, maintenue par les Anderson depuis Bientôt 10 ans. Mais il y a de nombreuses rumeurs, trop nombreuses pour être toutes énoncées.

A la tête des deux empires, on trouve Burt Hummel, qui dirige une multinationale spécialisée dans la réparation de véhicules en tout genre. Ensuite, Robert "Bob" Anderson qui est quand à lui à la tête d'une chaîne de magasins de vêtements pour hommes, spécialisée dans la vente de vestons et noeuds papillons.

Tous deux ont une famille heureuse et des enfants. Kurt Hummel et Finn Hudson sont la digne descendance de Burt Hummel, bien que le second ne soit que son fils adoptif. Bob, quand à lui, est père de deux fils dont le parcours professionnel semble déjà tracé : Cooper Anderson, qui après l'université reprendra l'entreprise de son père, et Blaine Anderson, qui est destiné à suivre de brillantes études pour devenir médecin ou avocat.

Les Hummel-Hudson ont de leur côté la liberté de choisir leur métier comme ils l'entendent. Burt Hummel a toujours mit un point d'honneur à laisser ses enfants assouvir leurs passions. Kurt a toujours rêvé de faire carrière à Broadway, quand à Finn, il est un peu perdu.

Ces deux familles se détestent donc au plus haut point et n'auraient jamais pu imaginer créer des liens autres que ceux de la haine... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

CHAPITRE 1 : Une rencontre imprévue

Kurt Hummel était assis au Lima Bean Cafe, les yeux plongés dans son livre d'histoire, un moca sans sucre à la main. Il aimait se poser tranquillement ici pour réviser, l'endroit étant toujours calme et l'ambiance l'aidait à s'imprégner de ses cours. Il ferma son livre, pensant avoir retenu assez de choses à propos de Charlemagne. Il ferma les yeux et bu une gorgée café. Le liquide chaud coulant dans sa gorge lui procura une agréable sensation de détente. Il ferma les yeux et fit un rapide bilan de sa journée dans sa tête : contrôle de maths, cours un peu ennuyeux, et répétitions au Glee Club. Rachel a, comme à son habitude, critiqué chaque choix de chanson qui ne lui convenait pas, et évidemment elle avait pratiquement ordonné à Mr Schuester de lui accorder un solo, ce à quoi le professeur cédait à chaque fois. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'un solo de Miss Berry leur garantissait la victoire aux Sélections Communales.

Kurt était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué le jeune homme qui s'était approché de lui et qui lui parlait depuis près de 5 minutes. Il sortit de sa rêverie quand le garçon l'appela par son nom :

"Hey, Hummel !"

Kurt ouvrit grands les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il aperçu alors un adolescent qui avait l'air d'avoir son âge, assez petit, les cheveux plaqués avec du gel et des yeux mordorés. Il portait un pull blanc à rayures noires et un pantalon qui descendait jusqu'en haut des chevilles. Kurt trouvait son style différent et interéssant, il esquissa un sourire et regarda l'inconnu droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il continuait de lui parler :

"Bonjour, est-ce que cette place est prise ?

-Euh,non, vas y, mais comment tu connais mon nom ?

-Je l'ai lu sur ton sac, c'est très utile d'inscrire ton nom dessus, ça évite les pertes !

Kurt ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. L'inconnu reprit :

"Bon, je me présente, je m'appelle Blaine, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt eu un sursaut en entendant ce nom. Son père lui avait sans cesse répété de ne pas fréquenter ou parler à un Anderson. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait un membre de cette famille, et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Blaine le regarda d'un air inquiet et lui dit :

"Euh, tu vas bien ? Tu es tout blanc.

-O...Oui je vais bien, excuse moi. Je m'appelle Kurt... Hummel

-Enchanté ! Mais pourquoi tu as l'air si terrifié ?

-Et bien, je n'ai pas le droit de parler aux Anderson, mon père me l'interdit, répondit Kurt d'une voix faiblarde.

-Oh c'est vrai ! A cause de cette querelle stupide ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas le droit d'adresser la parole à un Hummel-Hudson.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es installé à ma table ? Ton père sera furieux s'il l'apprend.

-J'aime braver les interdits, et je n'ai pas peur de mon père, rétorqua Blaine en lui adressant un clin d'oeil."

Kurt sourit. Les Anderson n'étaient pas si horribles, en tout cas ce garçon avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Son père exagérait sûrement quand il décrivait leur comportement et leur attitude de "maniaque de la réussite".

Cela allait faire bientôt 5 minutes qu'il n'avait rien dit, il décida donc de lancer la conversation :

"Alors, euh, t'es dans quel lycée ? Demanda-t-il

-Je suis à la Dalton Academy de Westerville, c'est un lycée privé. Et toi ?

-Moi, je suis à McKinley High, en plein Lima. Mon père veut que ses enfants soient "proches du peuple".

-Mmmh, intéressant, j'irai peut être y jeter un coup d'oeil un de ces jours."

Les deux garçons discutèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs heures. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien et Kurt trouvait Blaine amusant. A la fin de la conversation, il s'aperçurent tous deux qu'il était très tard et qu'ils devaient être chez eux depuis un bon moment. Blaine serra la main de Kurt et ils se dirent au revoir. Après que Blaine soit parti, Kurt sentit un petit papier dans sa main droite. Il l'ouvrit et lut un numéro de téléphone inscrit dessus. Il regarda vers la porte et sourit.

Blaine se rendit compte au bout de quelques minutes de marche qu'il n'avait pas jeté son gobelet de café. Il chercha des yeux une poubelle et se dirigea vers une petite corbeille placé près d'un poteau. Il s'apprêtait à jeter son gobelet quand il vit un numéro de téléphone écrit au marqueur sur le côté. Il eut un petit gloussement et regarda en direction du Lima Bean en souriant. Il aimait bien ce Kurt Hummel, et avait le sentiment qu'ils allaient bientôt se revoir.

Fin du premier chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : On se revoit quand ? 

Blaine était allongé sur son lit, son gobelet de café vide dans la main. Il fixait le numéro inscrit dessus, comme pour le faire disparaitre. Après avoir découvert le numéro de Kurt sur son verre, il n'avait pas pu le jeter pour deux raisons : la première, parce qu'il n'avait pas de quoi noter, et la seconde parce qu'il n'en avait pas très envie, pour une raison inconnue. Il tournait et retournait le gobelet en se demandant comment Kurt avait trouvé le temps de noter son numéro dessus. "Il l'a sûrement fait quand je suis parti aux toilettes." Il sourit en imaginant Kurt griffoner son numéro sur le verre en vitesse. Mais sa joie retomba très vite pour laisser place à une légère angoisse. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il avait la possibilité de le joindre ? Il avait envie de l'appeler, mais pour lui dire quoi ? Il pouvait lui proposer un rendez-vous, mais où ? Quand ? Il avait peut être d'autres projets. En même temps, il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'être sûr. Il enregistra le numéro dans son téléphone, et se dit qu'il l'appelerait plus tard quand il aurait le temps, et qu'il saurait quoi lui dire.

Kurt était assis à la cafeteria avec ses camarades du Glee Club. Rachel et Finn mangeaient leurs spaghettis en se donnant la béquée, sous les yeux horrifiés de Santana qui n'avait pas touché à son plateau depuis le début du repas. Brittany essayait tant bien que mal de trier les morceaux de viande et la sauce tomate, Tina et Mike se dévoraient des yeux, Mercedes mangeait copieusement et Puck avait entreprit une bataille de brocolis avec un des garçons de l'équipe de foot qui mangeait à la table en face de la leur. Kurt, lui, n'avait même pas daigné regarder le contenu de son plateau et tripotait son portable l'air ennuyé. Mercedes le regarda avec étonnement. Il ne mangeait pas énormément d'habitude, mais il finissait au moins son plateau.

"Kurt, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas touché à ton repas.

-Je n'ai pas très faim... répondit Kurt.

-Tu attends un appel ? Fit-elle en désignant le téléphone de Kurt qu'il n'avait pas lâché de la matinée.

-Euh,non, enfin, pas vraiment... C'est compliqué.

-Il n'y a rien de compliqué, tu attends un appel ou pas ? S'impatienta Mercedes.

-Non, laisses tomber, répondit Kurt en laissant tomber son iPhone dans son sac. Tu veux finir mon plateau ?

-Non merci, j'ai assez mangé. Par contre, je veux bien ton gâteau si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Prends le, je mangerai une pomme."

Mercedes se jeta sur la pâtisserie, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Kurt soupira en se demandant comment elle était capable d'engloutir la nourriture plus qu'immonde qu'on leur servait à McKinley. Rachel s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

"Kurt, Finn et moi on va faire un bowling après les cours, j'ai encore besoin de cours particuliers."

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase en regardant Finn d'un air amoureux, devant Santana qui lâcha un "BEURK" assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. Rachel n'y prêta pas attention et continua :

"Alors, est ce que tu veux venir avec nous ?"

Kurt n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir à cette proposition. C'était un non catégorique. Il n'avait aucune envie de passer l'après midi en compagnie des deux tourtereaux. Ils allaient sûrement passer leur temps à s'embrasser et à se bouffer des yeux, et il n'avait pas du tout l'énergie pour supporter un tel spectacle. Il soupira un coup et dit :

"Non merci, je n'ai aucune envie de vous observer en train de transpirer de désir sur une boule de bowling. Peut être une autre fois."

Rachel resta bouche bée. Kurt avait répondu d'une manière qu'elle jugeait très aggressive. Elle répondit simplement : "Euh, ok."et s'en alla avec Finn en emportant son plateau. Kurt les regarda partir en soupirant. Il n'avait pas envie d'être gentil aujourd'hui. Il était sur les nerfs. Cela faisait bientôt 5 jours qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Blaine, et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Il avait pensé à l'appeler plusieurs fois, mais il se rétractait constamment, ne sachant quoi dire une fois que Blaine aurait décroché. Cela l'énervait au plus haut point, car il n'avait pas du tout le courage de composer son numéro. A la fin des cours, il sauta dans sa voiture et rentra directement chez lui. Il ne voulait pas aller au Lima Bean comme à son habitude. Il était épuisé et énervé. ll alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et fit ses devoirs en 5 minutes. Il s'allonga ensuite sur son lit et s'endormit un instant. Une sonnerie stridante le réveilla : C'était son téléphone qui sonnait sur la table de l'attrapa en vitesse et ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. C'était Blaine qui l'appelait. Blaine. Kurt regardait son téléphone sans bouger. Pourquoi l'appeler après 5 jours de silence total ? Il fixait toujours son portable sans rien faire, et réalisa que cela n'arriverait peut être pas une seconde fois, alors il décrocha.

"Allo, Kurt ?

-Euh, oui ?

-Salut, c'est Blaine ? Tu vas bien ?

-O...oui, a merveille ! Et toi ?

-Super, merci ! Désolé de ne pas avoir appelé plus tôt, je... J'ai... J'angoissais un peu pour être honnête.

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'était également mon cas ! Répondit Kurt, soulagé.

-Haha, je me sens moins seul d'un coup ! Dis-moi, ça te dirait qu'on se voit un de ces jours, au Lima Bean ? On pourrait faire plus ample connaissance... A moins que tu n'aies des choses de prévues.

-Oh non, je n'ai rien de prévu pour l'instant, on peut se voir bien entendu !

-Génial ! Alors on dit Vendredi, au Lima Bean, à 15h00 ?

- Ca me convient très bien.

-Parfait ! Bon et bien, à Vendredi !

-C'est ça, à Vendredi ! Au revoir !"

Kurt raccrocha un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il composa tout de suite un autre numéro :

"Allo ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kurt ? demanda Mercedes d'une voix intriguée.

-Mercedes ! Demain après midi séance shopping ! J'ai des choses à te raconter !"

Fin du second chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Un nouvel ami 

"Quoi ? T'es sérieux ?"

Mercedes et Kurt marchaient dans le centre commercial, leurs cafés à la main. Mercedes n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce que Kurt venait de lui dire.

"Je suis tout à fait sérieux, répondit Kurt un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est pas possible ! Toi et... Blaine Anderson ! LE Blaine Anderson !

-On s'est rencontrés la semaine dernière au Lima Bean. Et on a rendez-vous là-bas vendredi.

-Je sens la romance à plein nez ! fit Mercedes en lui adressant un clin d'oeil complice.

-Oh du calme, ma belle, il n'y a rien de sérieux pour l'instant. On va juste apprendre à se connaître autour d'un café, rien de romantique."

Il avait du mal à se convaincre lui-même. En réalité, il était tout excité. Il s'imaginait déjà une scène digne des plus grandes comédies romantiques : Blaine lui tenant la main en le regardant dans les yeux, lui riant aux éclats à chacune de ses paroles... WOW! Calme-toi, Kurt, vous allez juste prendre un café. Il chassa ces pensées de son esprit et regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une boutique interessante.

"Mercedes, regarde ! dit-il, il y a des réductions sur les jeans là-bas !

-Génial ! On y va !"

Ils se précipitèrent dans la boutique.

Vendredi, 14h58 :

Kurt était assis à sa table préférée du Lima Bean. Il n'avait rien commandé, pour une fois. Il était nerveux. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il attendait ce moment, et il stressait énormément. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre : plus que 2 minutes. Il regardait la porte et sursautait à chaque fois qu'elle s'ouvrait. Il était arrivé une demi heure plus tôt, pour être sûr de ne pas rater le rendez vous. Il battait du pied sur le sol et tripotait le col de sa chemise tout en vérifiant l'heure qu'il était toutes les 30 secondes. si Blaine ne venait pas ? S'il avait oublié qu'ils devaient se voir ? Non, sûrement pas. Et puis il l'aurait prévenu si il avait eu un empêchement. Kurt fit claquer sa langue et tapota la table avec ses doigts. Il surveillait toujours la porte. Soudain, il resta bouche bée. Blaine venait d'entrer dans le café et le cherchait des yeux. Il portait un slim noir et un gilet gris sur une chemise de la même couleur, un noeud papillon noir et un béret assorti. Kurt le contempla de haut en bas. Il était vraiment magnifique. Blaine regarda dans sa direction et lui adressa un grand sourire. Il s'affala pratiquement sur sa chaise, il était essouflé.

"Eh ben, t'as couru un marathon ? lui demanda Kurt en riant.

-J'avais tellement peur d'arriver en retard que j'ai couru comme un dingue à travers la ville. J'ai même failli me faire écraser !

-Tout ça pour arriver une minute en avance...

-Oh, ça va ! Et toi, depuis combien de temps tu es là ? demanda Blaine en souriant.

- Hum... Une demi heure, répondit Kurt en baissant les yeux.

-Haha ! Et tu oses me dire que j'arrive en avance ?

-Oh, arrête ! J'avais pas envie d'arriver en retard !

-Moi non plus ! On est deux dans ce cas !"

Blaine affichait un grand sourire. Il avait l'air heureux d'être en compagnie de Kurt. Ils commandèrent des cafés et Kurt décida de démarrer la conversation :

"J'adore ton noeud papillon ! dit-il. Est-ce qu'il vient de la boutique de ton père ?

-Oh non, je n'achète jamais de vêtements dans ces boutiques, répondit Blaine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je trouve que les noeud pap' qu'on y vend sont hideux. Et puis, il faut bien qu'il y ait un peu de concurrence, dit-il en adressant un clin d'oeil à Kurt qui le fit se liquéfier sur place.

"Tiens, mais qui voilà ? fit une voix inconnue derrière eux. "

Kurt leva les yeux et découvrit un garçon assez grand dans un uniforme bleu et rouge. Il regarda Blaine qui avait soudain prit un air ennuyé. Ce dernier, sans ce retourner, lança :

"Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici, Sebastian ?

-Et bien, je suis venu prendre un café, et je te trouve ici en compagnie de ce gars-là. Qui est-ce, une nouvelle conquête ?"

Kurt ouvrit de grands yeux. Mais qui était ce type ? Et de quel droit parlait-il de lui de cette façon ? Il regarda Blaine, attendant qu'il réagisse.

"Ecoutes, c'est juste un ami,dit Blaine d'un ton aggressif. Et là nous étions en train de discuter. Tu nous déranges, alors va-t-en s'il te plait."

Sebastian afficha un sourire suffisant et répondit :

"Tu sais que t'es sexy quand tu t'énerves ?

-Bon, Sebastian, tu commences à me gonfler ! s'énerva Blaine. Je t'ai gentiment demandé de t'en aller, alors décampes !

-Oh, d'accord, si on n'a plus le droit de plaisanter..."

Il partit en rigolant. Blaine poussa un long soupir en fermant les yeux.

"C'était qui ce mec ? demanda Kurt.

-Il s'appelle Sebastian Smythe.

-Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?

-Euh, et bien, on est sortis ensemble il y a quelques temps, répondit Blaine en baissant les yeux.

-Oh, toutes mes excuses, ça ne me regarde pas, dit Kurt, assez gêné.

-Non, c'est bon. On est pas resté longtemps ensemble. C'était plus physique que sentimental.

-Oh ! Est ce que vous avez... demanda Kurt en rougissant.

-Non ! Non ! On a jamais couché ensemble ! Lui voulait, mais je ne me sentais pas prêt, alors il m'a quitté. Mais ça va, c'était il y a longtemps.

-Mmmmh, d'accord."

Blaine et Kurt discutèrent ensuite de nombreuses heures. Ils se donnèrent rendez vous plusieurs fois par la suite. Chacun aimait être en compagnie de l'autre, et ils étaient vraiment bons amis.

1 mois plus tard...

Mercedes sauta littéralement sur Kurt, qui cherchait un livre dans son casier.

"Hey ! Kurt ! Tu viens à la fête de Sugar Motta samedi au Breadstix ?

-Je ne sais pas, on doit venir accompagné non ?

-On est pas obligé, mais c'est pour la St Valentin, alors il y aura un max de couples. Moi j'y vais c'est certain ! On se retrouve là bas ?"

Kurt réfléchit un instant. Il n'avait pas très envie d'y aller seul... Puis soudain il eut une idée. Il dit à Mercedes qu'il la retrouverait samedi au Breadstix. Elle sauta de joie et s'en alla toute souriante. Kurt sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Blaine.

"Allo ?

-Salut Blaine, c'est Kurt !

-Ah, Kurt ! Tu vas bien ?

-Génial, merci ! Dis moi, une amie organise une fête au Breadstix samedi, ça te dirait de m'accompagner ?

-Avec plaisir !

-Parfait ! Je passe te prendre samedi soir alors."

Kurt raccrocha et afficha un grand sourire.

La fête battait son plein quand Kurt et Blaine entrèrent dans le restaurant. Sugar se précipita vers eux, leur souhaita la bienvenue et leur montra le bar et le buffet. Kurt présenta son nouvel ami à ses camarades du Glee Club, qui semblaient impressionnés de voir un membre de la famille Anderson. Quinn lui proposa de danser, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Kurt les regarda partir et alla s'asseoir à une table dans un coin tranquille. Un peu plus tard, Blaine le rejoint et lui dit à l'oreille :

"Et si on allait autre part ? Dans un coin plus tranquille ?"

Kurt accepta sa proposition et le suivit à travers la pièce aux lumières tamisées. Ils allèrent dans le parc pour enfants à côté du restaurant. On était en plein mois de février et le sol était couvert de neige. Kurt se dirigea vers une balançoire, dégagea la neige qui était dessus et s'y installa. Blaine le regardait en souriant.

"J'adore ce parc, j'y jouais souvent quand j'était petit, dit Kurt d'une voix nostalgique."

Blaine s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

"Kurt, il y a quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés.

-A-Ah oui ? Qu-quoi ? bégaya Kurt, le souffle court."

Blaine prit le visage de Kurt dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

Fin du troisième chapitre.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Amour naissant

Kurt ne savait plus quoi faire. Il attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps !

Ce baiser, il en avait rêvé depuis des semaines, il se retenait presque de sauter sur Blaine à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. Maintenant que leurs lèvres étaient réunies, il était totalement perdu. Blaine cessa de l'embrasser et éloigna légèrement la tête. Kurt pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Lui-même avait du mal à respirer. Blaine le prit par la main et l'entraîna un peu plus loin dans le parc. Tout en lui tenant la main, il lui dit :

"Tu sais, Kurt, depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, je n'arrête pas de penser à toi, et... Je ne sais pas si c'est la même chose pour toi, mais ce qu'on vient de faire, j'en rêvais depuis des semaines.

-Blaine, je dois te l'avouer, moi aussi j'en rêvais depuis très longtemps."

Blaine s'arrêta net et fixa Kurt droit dans les yeux. Il lui lâcha la main, s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Kurt entoura Blaine de ses bras, pendant que celui-ci le tenait par la taille. Leurs lèvres s'unissaient dans un baiser passioné qui ne semblait jamais finir. Après quelques minutes, Kurt éloigna son visage de celui de Blaine. Il se regardèrent en souriant et retournèrent à la voiture de Kurt. Ce dernier titubait légèrement et faillit tomber plusieurs fois. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le véhicule, Kurt se laissa presque tomber sur la porte. Blaine rit et lui dit :

"Tu veux que je conduise ? Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air en état.

-Euh, oui, ça m'arrangerait, merci. On ne va pas dire au revoir aux autres ?"

Blaine jeta un coup d'oeil en direction du Breadstix, où la fête continuait de plus belle.

"Ils s'amusent bien, on ne va pas les déranger, dit-il en souriant.

-D'accord, mais, où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

-Pourquoi pas au Lima Bean ? C'est encore ouvert à cette heure.

-D'accord ! On y va !"

Ils roulèrent tranquillement jusqu'au café. Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table près d'une fenêtre. Blaine commanda deux cafés, et ils discutèrent pendant de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment, Kurt regarda sa montre et décida qu'il était l'heure pour lui de rentrer. Il se proposa de reconduire Blaine chez lui. En arrivant devant sa maison, Blaine détacha sa ceinture, se tourna vers Kurt et déposa un court baiser sur ses lèvres. Il sourit en voyant Kurt rougir, sortit de la voiture et couru jusqu'à la porte. Kurt secoua la tête et rentra chez lui l'esprit embrumé par le souvenir de cette soirée. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, et afficha un grand sourire. Blaine l'avait embrassé ! Enfin ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il attendait ça ! Il tournait et retournait dans son lit. Il repensait à la sensation des lèvres de Blaine collées aux siennes, à son souffle chaud sur son visage... Soudain une sonnerie le sortit de sa rêverie. C'était son portable. Il se jeta pratiquement sur sa table de nuit. Blaine venait de lui envoyer un message : _"J'ai passé un moment merveilleux, bonne nuit, demain je viendrai à McKinley :)." Kurt répondit : "J'ai hâte d'être à demain ;)." _Il s'endormit l'esprit léger.

Le lendemain, il eut du mal à rester attentif en cours. Plus les heures défilaient, plus il trouvait le temps long. Au déjeuner, il était tellement nerveux qu'il tapotait du pied par terre sans même s'en rendre compte. Mercedes ne put s'empêcher de le remarquer, mais ne lui posa aucune question. La dernière heure de cours fut sans nul doute la plus éprouvante pour Kurt. Une minute lui paraissait durer une éternité, et il rangea ses affaires en seulement quelques secondes quand la sonnerie retentit. Il se précipita vers la sortie et manqua de percuter au moins 3 personnes. Arrivé dehors, il regarda dans toutes les directions dans l'espoir de trouver Blaine. Il le trouva, perdu au milieu de dizaines d'élèves, semblant le chercher des yeux. Kurt l'appela en agitant les bras et couru dans sa direction. Lorsque Blaine l'aperçut, un grand sourire apparut sur son visage. Il marcha dans sa direction et l'enlaça amoureusement.

"Alors, tu vas bien ? demanda Blaine, toujours souriant.

-Oui, je suis en pleine forme ! Et toi ?

-A merveille, merci ! Allez, monte dans ma voiture, on doit aller quelque part.

-Ah bon ? Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Surprise ! Tu verras quand on arrivera."

Blaine ouvrit la portière de son véhicule et Kurt prit place sur le siège passager. Blaine démarra ensuite sa voiture et commena à rouler. Au fur et à mesure que Blaine conduisait, Kurt reconnaissait de moins en moins le paysage qui les entourait. Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de petite banlieue chic qui ressemblait fortement à Wisteria Lane. Blaine gara le véhicule devant une grande maison blanche, qui semblait pouvoir entièrement contenir celle de Kurt. Ce dernier resta bouche bée devant l'immensité de la demeure et fixait toujours ce semi-palais quand Blaine ouvrit la portière.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison, Kurt faillit s'évanouir. Le salon était immense et décoré d'objets tous plus luxueux les uns que les autres. Il fixait le sofa blanc comme si c'était une oeuvre d'art exposée dans un musée.

"Tu sais, tu peux t'asseoir, ce n'est pas interdit, dit Blaine, amusé par l'attitude de Kurt"

Kurt prit place sur le canapé et resta droit comme un piquet. Blaine pouffa et s'assit à ses côtés. Il lui propose à boire, à manger, ce que Kurt refusa poliment. Blaine le fixa quelques secondes, puis lui dit :

"Viens dans ma chambre ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer !"

Il attrapa la main de Kurt et le tira dans les escaliers. Ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, dont les murs étaient tapissés de posters de comédies musicales et de vieux films. Pendant que Blaine cherchait quelque chose dans un tiroir, Kurt regardait la gigantesque pile de CDs qui trônait sur une étagère. Soudainement Blaine s'exclama :

"Ca y'est ! Je l'ai trouvé !

-Quoi donc ? demanda Kurt.

-Regarde !"

Blaine lui tendit un gobelet. Il reconnut tout de suite un gobelet du Lima Bean. Il se demanda d'abord pourquoi Blaine lui donnait un gobelet apparement déjà utilisé. Est-ce qu'il voulait qu'ils aillent prendre un café tous les deux ? Si c'est ça, il n'avait qu'à le dire... Mais, OH ! Il tourna le gobelet et vit son nom et son numéro de téléphone inscrits au marqueur dessus. Il sourit et regarda Blaine, dont les yeux pétillaient de joie. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et lui dit :

"Je l'ai gardé, je n'avais aucune envie de le jeter...

-Pour être honnête, répondit Kurt, je n'ai pas non plus jeté ton petit papier."

Blaine rit et tira doucement le col de la chemise de Kurt, l'obligeant à coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Kurt enroula ses bras autour de Blaine, et ils s'embrassèrent passionément, comme lorsqu'ils étaient dans le parc près du BreadStix. Ils avancèrent un peu et se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit. Blaine était étendu sur Kurt et tenait toujour le col de sa chemise. Au bout de quelques secondes, il commenca à déboutonner la chemise de Kurt. Ce dernier lui prit les mains et secoua la tête comme pour lui dire non. Blaine comprit le message et enleva ses mains. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un drôle de bruit, comme une porte qui s'ouvre. Ensuite une femme cria depuis l'entrée :

"Blaine chéri ! Je suis rentrée !

-Zut ! C'est ma mère ! s'exclama Blaine.

-Quoi ? Ta mère ? Oh Seigneur, si elle nous trouve ici elle va sûrement devenir folle !

-Oui, sûrement ! Comment faire... Il faut que tu sortes par la fenêtre !

-Par la fenêtre ? Mais on est au deuxième étage ! Je ne vais quand même pas sauter !

-Tu n'as pas besoin de sauter, tu peux descendre l'arbre en face."

Kurt regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il y avait bien un arbre en face. Il soupira. Les branches allaient sûrement ruiner ses vêtements, mais en même temps il n'avait pas le choix. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et grimpa sur la branche la plus solide qu'il put trouver. Il descendit en vitesse, si bien qu'il rata la dernière branche et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Blaine poussa un cri et fut soulagé de voir Kurt se relever sans blessure. Kurt lui lança un dernier regard plein de tendresse avant de courir en dehors de la résidence.

Une fois rentré chez lui, Kurt s'allongea sur son lit sans même retirer ses chaussures. Il avait marché plusieurs kilomètres et avait affreusement mal aux pieds. Il sentit son portable vibrer dans la poche de son jean et vit que Blaine lui avait envoyé un message : _"Je suis désolé de t'avoir obligé à partir de cette façon. Ca ne se reproduira plus, promis. 3"_ _"Tu as intérêt ! J'ai failli y laisser ma chemise ;). Bisous, à demain peut être." "A demain (sûrement) 3"_

Kurt s'endormit, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Il commençait à tomber amoureux, complètement, follement, démesurément amoureux.

Fin du quatrième chapitre.


End file.
